Sarabi's Legacy
by GaurdianSaint
Summary: Simba wasn't Sarabi's only cub, nor was he the first. Before Sarabi married Mufasa, she was attacked by his uncle. Causing her to bare his cub, heart broken Mufasa sends the cub away. What will happen when the the first son of Sarabi return to see he has a brother. Will he follow down the dark path that was before him or make his own path.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:Hiccuplover 94 has lost her password to her account and ask me to finish her story. So with that out of the way, enjoy and remember to leave a review. **_

The sun had started to rise over the horizon brightening up the land, known as the Pride Lands. In the middle of the land stood a majestic mountain structure, that has been called pride rock for many generations. Out of the pride's main cave walked the queen's older brother. The brownish furred lion breathed the fresh air as his black mane blew lightly in the morning wind. The pride was up already, minus two. His emerald green eyes brightened at the thought of the future queen, his nephew was engaged to. What a beauty she is. His ears twitched at the sound of paws approaching at a fast pace.

Out of the darkness of the cave ran a young dark beige lioness. Her eyes were clenched close as she ran, therefore she didn't see the queen's future queen landed on her back with a 'oof'. She opened her eyes and looked up with bright orange orbs.

She smiled sheepishly when she she saw who she ran into."Sorry, Prince Abasi."

The brownish lion chuckled before helping the lioness up. "It's alright Sarabi. Accidents happens. What was the rush?"

Sarabi sighed as she lowered her head. "I'm so to meet Queen Uru for my lessons. I'm late!"

Abasi nodded. "Well..why not look for my sister at the water hole. She should be there with Kamaria and Scarlett."

Sarabi smiled brightly before nuzzling the older lion gratefully before running down the rocky slope. Abasi couldn't stop the smile that formed or the thoughts. But those went away at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Abasi looked and seen his youngest nephew, Taka.

"I see your finally up."

The young orange brown lion rolled his emerald green eyes. "You can play like I don't know what is going on, all you want. Uncle. But it is clear as the water in the water hole that you desire Sarabi."

Abasi growled before sighing. "I can't deney these feelings any more."

Taka smiled at his uncle. A sickening plan beginning to form. "You won't have to."

/

Sarabi ran across the savannah towards the watering hole. As she grew closer her bright orange eyes could make out the outlines of three lionesses. Once they were in view, the dark beige furred lioness stopped short, catching her breath and the attention of the three lionesses.

"Sarabi?"

After her heart return to normal she lifted her gaze to see the queen with two other lionesses.

"Sorry, I'm late. Over slept."

The brownish furred queen chuckled lightly, her emerald green eyes sparkling. "There was no rush for today's lesson."

Sarabi sighed in relief. As a golden tan furred lioness chuckled at the slightly younger lioness.

"Come and relax. Before Mr. Princeie Paws drag you away."

Sarabi giggled before jumping on a ledge and laid down. The future queen of the Pride Lands closed her eyes and let the sun shine on her back. Not a care in the world, but not knowing how much her life is about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:Gary2000 and Aggregate Dragon, I'm glad you're interested. Here's the second chapter. **_

The sun was shinning brightly, highest in the light blue sky. Uru and the other two lionesses had left leaving Sarabi alone, to tend to their own duties. The young lioness looked up and seen it was high noon. With a stretch the dark beige furred lioness leapt off her perch and head for her daily princess rounds. On the far side of the Pride Lands was a little cheetah family that future queen visited every day. It wasn't mandatory, but the orange eye lioness made it her round. But today will be different. Sarabi didn't get half way there when she felt someone watching her. She shook it off and continue to her destination. But Sarabi didn't get to go any further because a heavy amount of weight landed on her.

The young lioness fell to ground with a groan. Shaking her head, she looked over her shoulder and gasped at the emerald green eyes starring at her.

"Taka...?"

The orange brown prince smirked before laughing darkly. "Hello Sarabi."

Sarabi shuddered at the chill that ran down her spine. "Taka...why?"

Taka laughed before moving over his future sister in law. Where her front paws were spread and her tail was in the air.

"It's not for me."

Sarabi cried out when she felt a terrible amount of pain enter her. As well as another force of heavy weight. With pained orange eyes, she looked and gasped at the large brownish lion over her.

"Abasi!"

The queen's brother sighed before growling. He shoved his nephew away and moved over the young female. Sarabi cried out from pain and betrayal. She closed her dull orange eyes, letting the salty tears fall down her face. There was nothing she could do but wait for it to be over.

/

A young golden furred lion with a bright red mane walked up the rocky steps of Pride Rock. He walked over to the peak as a soft breeze blew through his mane. A depress sigh left the prince's muzzle as his amber eyes watch the sun fall further and further from the sky.

"Mufasa..."

The future king turned his head and seen a young golden tan furred lioness. Her black rimmed ears were pinned against her head.

"I haven't seen her, Kamaria."

Kamaria's red eyes lowered to the rocky ground before looking up with tears in them. "Where can she be?"

Mufasa looked from her to the savannah and sighed deeply. "I have to go to my parents and General Khairi."

Kamaria stood up and nodded before following the prince into the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:Gary2000, I agree. Poor Sarabi. Aggregate Dragon, wow is right. **_

The sun had fallen and rose, there was still no sign of the future queen. Uru walked out of the cave and over to her son. The large lion had his head lowered as tears fell. The brownish lioness sighed heavily before nuzzling her heir.

"We will find her."

Mufasa didn't say anything. He was to wreck to say something. Uru's ears perked at the sound of a elephant's trumpet. The queen moved her green gaze from her son to the majestic beast below. Her eyes widen when she saw who he was carrying.

"Ahadi!"

At sound of the queen's cry Mufasa looked up as a golden furred lion with a black mane ran out of the pride's cave.

"Uru, what is it?"

Uru didn't reply, when Mufasa gasped Ahadi followed his mate and son' s gaze where his amber eyes widen.

"Zuzu!"

A graying purple hornbill flew over with a young adult blue hornbill. "Yes sire?"

Ahadi turned his attention from the bull elephant to his majordomo. "Please fetch Rafiki?"

Zuzu nodded. "Of course."

Ahadi watched mother and son fly away before running down to the elephant with his mate and son in tow. Once the grey animal's brown eyes landed on the royal he bowed. Before taking his trunk and picking up a lump peice of fur. When he laid on the ground everyone realized it was Sarabi. Mufasa rushed over to his fiancee crying on her fur.

Ahadi tour his teary eyes from the two to the bull elephant. "Thank you, Farran."

Farran dipped his head before making way back to his herd. Ahadi sighed before looking at his son.

"Let's get her to the nursery cave."

Mufasa sobbed uncontrollably before picking up his love and placed her on his back before heading towards the nursery cave with his parents following.

/

A dark tannish beige furred lion with a dark brown mane scanned the savannah for his daughter. His dark brown rimmed ears flickered at the sound of paws approaching. The lion looked over his shoulder and sighed at the young creamy yellow furred lioness. She had a light brown stripe from her small light brown hair tuff.

"Naanda, shouldn't you be resting?"

The lioness rolled her orange eyes. "Dad please. Don't start. I'm only pregnant and I'm not showing. Besides that is my sister out there."

The lion sighed deeply. There's no reasoning with her. His ears twitched at the sound of someone calling his name. He moved his orange eyes from his daughter to see his niece and a young dark cream furred lioness.

"Kamaria, is everything alright?"

Once the two lionesses got close enough they caught their breaths before looking up at the two with teary eyes. The dark cream lioness looked at her friend's father and sister with tears pouring from her light green eyes.

"Khairi...they found Sarabi. But it's bad..."

Khairi gasped. "Is she...?"

Kamaria shook her head. "No. It's worst."

Naanda growled. "Sarafina, spit it out!"

The dark cream lioness sobbed. "Sarabi has been raped!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:Gary2000, no they are not the same lionesses. Naanda just happens to snap at Sarafina than her cousin. **_

Khairi and the three young lionesses climbed up the rocky steps to be greeted by Ahadi and Uru. The brownish lioness sighed but before she could say something her general cut her off.

"Have you found the heartless soul that attacked my daughter!?"

The king and queen shared a look before looking at their friend. Ahadi took a deep breath before answering.

"We know who the criminals are and when they get back..."

Khairi frowned before glaring at the royal pair. "Get back...I don't understand."

Uru sighed heavily. "There were scents on Sarabi...they belong to my brother and Taka..."

Naanda snarled as her father roared causing the two stand. Khairi snarled at his friends, his orange eyes blazing.

"You son has crossed the line. Now Abasi is in the mix! Mark my words they will pay!"

With a growl he went into the cave his daughter was in with Naanda following. Leaving Ahadi, Uru, Kamaria and Sarafina outside.

/

It was late in the afternoon when Ahadi and Khairi walked through the plains in search for Taka and Abasi.

"I am not promising anything Ahadi!"

The golden king sighed. He couldn't blame his friend for wanting to kill his son and brother in law. But they must be a trial for their actions.

"I understand, Khairi. But Abasi and Taka must go to trial."

The tannish beige lion sneered. "We already know they did it! They're rotting scents are all over my daughter's body!"

Ahadi sighed heavily but the king could say something, dark laughter rang through the air. Ahadi frowned as Khairi snarled.

"Show your good for nothing faces!"

Out of some greenery walked Abasi and Taka. The large brownish lion laughed at the general before looking at his brother in law.

"Call for reinforcement, brother."

Ahadi glared at the slightly older lion. "You are here by sentence for trial. So are you Taka..."

The orange brown prince laughed at his father. "There's no need for trial...father."

"The hell it is!" Khairi roared.

Taka smiled darkly. "My uncle desired Sarabi. So I help him out."

Khairi roared before taking a swing at the queen's brother but the older prince ducked. Causing the tannish beige lion to catch Taka's left eye.

"At least it wasn't a complete miss." smiled Khairi.

Taka snarled at the general growling in pain. Ahadi snorted not at all disturbed by his general's action.

"Let's go. Mufasa will say what to do with you."

Taka glared at his father as he and his uncle was shoved to the front. "And if he chooses death?"

Ahadi sighed heavily before looking at his son in disappointment. "So be it."

Taka gaped at his father's words before turning ahead with a scrawl. He will not forget this day. No, he will not forget his father's betrayal for the golden child.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:Aggregate Dragon, yeah I agree on that. CSIMentalistTLK lover, I think death will be to good. Gary2000, you're right about one thing, Taka is evil. I'm combining this with my story gifted legacy. So I would like to give SweetChinMusic115 and RINJAPINE credit for the ideas I may use in this story. I own nothing but a few OCs. Minus Kyrian and Amira. **_

Mufasa paced at the peak of Pride Rock. Alot of thoughts swirling in his head. How could his own brother and uncle do this to him. He wants to rip them to shreds but know deep down he doesn't want to kill his brother or uncle. Even if they rapped his beloved.

"Mufasa."

The future king stopped pacing and turned his amber eyes to his mother. The brownish lioness had tears in her eyes.

"Do what you must. But do keep in mind that your brother is to be a father."

Mufasa snorted. "He disowned Naanda's cub."

Uru's eyes widen before snapping them to the base of Pride Rock where she saw her mate and friend with her son and brother. Naanda snarled before running to the edge.

"You good for nothing bastard!"

Mufasa took a deep breath and went to say something when he caught sight of his brother's scar.

"Prince Mufasa. I gave that scar to Taka out of anger. I do not regret. The hit was for your uncle but he ducked."

Mufasa looked from his brother to his future general. "What did they say?"

Khairi glared at the criminals before looking back at the future king. "Abasi desired Sarabi and Taka helped him with his unholy deed."

Mufasa closed his eyes and growled before looking at his brother and uncle. "You don't know how much I want to kill you. But instead of death I let you live with that scar. As for you...uncle. You will live here in the Pride Lands and see Sarabi as my mate. Since you desire her. That will be your punishment. As for the both of you...if you ever laid another paw on my queen death will be the aftermath for you. Now I banish you both to the cave behind Pride Rock."

Abasi and Taka snarled at the future king before turning to head towards their new cave. After watching his brother and uncle leave with the escort of Khairi and some lionesses. The golden furred lion slumped to the ground with a sob.

/

The sun had started to fall behind the earth. Little amount of stars could be seen scattered across the multi colour sky. Uru walked up to the top of Pride Rock to see her son watching the sunset.

"Mufasa."

The golden prince turned his head and smiled lightly at his mother. "How are you holding up?"

Uru sighed before sitting by her son. "I'm hanging in there. Mufasa?"

"Yes. Mom?"

Uru lowered her head and took a deep breath. "I hope it doesn't but what would you do if Sarabi ends up pregnant?"

Mufasa's eyes widen before he looked away. To be honest, he didn't know what to do if that happened. With a heavy sigh the prince looked back at his mother.

"I just prey that she doesn't."

The brownish lioness gave her son a small nuzzle. "For the cub sake. So do I."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:Gary2000, they will appear soon. Just a few more chapters. CSIMentalistTLK lover, I know but know they have to live with their punishment. I think that's better than death. **_

Mufasa woke up to a cold nose to the cheek. The golden lion blinked his amber eyes open to see his mother looking down at him. With a loud yawn he greeted the brownish lioness.

"Morning, mother."

Uru smiled lightly before nuzzling the young lion. "Morning, Mufasa. Your father and I wish to speak to you."

Mufasa sat up and stercthed before following the queen into the morning light. Outside the cave sat Ahadi with Rafiki standing not far.

"What's going on? Is Sarabi alright?"

Mufasa was worried. Most of the time Rafiki comes when something bad happens.

Ahadi smiled before nuzzling his son. "No. She's just fine. We are talk about you and Sarabi taking the throne."

Mufasa was beyond shocked. But instead of protesting he bowed his head. "I'll be honoured to take my place."

Uru smiled proudly before nodding towards Rafiki. After watching the baboon leave the queen turned back to her son.

"You and Sarabi shall take the throne in three weeks."

/

The sun rose and fell like any other day. Soon the days caught up where the three weeks finally came around. Sarabi sat in the main cave being groomed by her friend, cousin and sister who is starting to show. The lionesses were busy grooming that they did not notice Khairi walk in. A clearing of a throat caused the lionesses to look towards the cave entrance.

"Daddy!"

The tannish beige lion smiled before embracing his daughter. "You look beautiful. Your mother would be proud. As I am."

Tears fell from the future queen's orange eyes. "Thanks pappa."

The sound of a elephant's trumpet caused everyone to stand. Khairi and Sarabi walked out with the three lionesses following. Father and daughter walked to the peak where Mufasa stood with Rafiki, Ahadi and Uru. Once Khairi and Sarabi reached the peak the tannish beige lion nuzzled and licked his daughter's cheek before turning to sit by his younger daughter and niece.

Mufasa smiled lovingly at his fiancee. "You look beautiful."

Rafiki walked over and took some fruit juice and spread it across their heads. As he chanted a spiritual chant. With a smile the Sherman turned to the gathered animals.

"The new king and queen!"

Mufasa and Sarabi nuzzled lovingly before roaring to the kingdom.

The pride and animals cheered before chanting. "Long Live King Mufasa! Long Live Queen Sarabi!"

From they're banishment Abasi and Taka watched the wedding and crowning in disgust. Their time will shine, real soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:CSIMentalistTLK lover, well they didn't mate yet. Mufasa knows to wait until Sarabi says she's ready. Gary2000, no they are not related. Also can you give me the descriptions of Kyrian and Amira? Thanks. **_

The sun had rose and fell. Another three weeks has passed and Naanda is due any day now. The sun was high in the light blue sky. Sarabi and her main lionesses was relaxing after a successful hunt. The golden rays warmed the queen's back as she had her eyes close.

"Sarabi?"

The dark beige lioness opened a eye and looked at the voice, her sister. "Yes, Naanda?"

The creamy yellow lioness looked at Kamaria and Sarafina before looking at her older sister. "Have you been feeling alright?"

Sarabi raised a eyebrow at her sister. So Sarafina decided to say something.

"Um...you have been gaining some weight."

Sarabi shook her head before lying it on her dangling paws. "I don't know how I'm gaining weight when I can't keep my food down."

Naanda and Kamaria's eyes widen. With a deep breath Naanda stood and leaped off her perch.

"We need to see Rafiki. Now."

Sarabi looked confused. She turned her eyes to the dark cream lioness who shrugged. With a sigh the queen jumped off her ledge. Sarafina and Kamaria followed the sisters and the four headed towards Rafiki's tree. The walk towards Rafiki's tree was a little slower than expected. Since there was a heavily pregnant lioness with them. But they soon found themselves at the base of the large tree.

Naanda took a deep breath before roaring. "Rafiki!"

Rafiki's head popped out of the leafy top. When his brown eyes landed on the four lionesses a goofy smile formed.

"Queen Sarabi and company! How can Rafiki help you?"

Naanda looked at her confused sister before looking back at the Sherman. "My sister needs a check up."

Sarabi flattened her ears as her tail sway side to side. "I don't need a check up. I'm fine."

But before the queen knew it the royal family friend had jumped down his tree and landed in front of her.

"Laid down, please."

Sarabi sighed before lying down on her side. She jumped slightly at the feel of the baboon's hands roaming her body. After a few minutes Naanda grew impatient.

"Well! Is she pregnant?"

Sarabi jumped up shocked at her sister's words. "Naanda! I'm not pregnant! Mufasa and I..."

The dark beige lioness stopped at the shadow look on the Sherman's face.

"I'm sorry my queen. But you are pregnant. Three and a half weeks."

/

A loud angered roar erupted through the plains. Sending birds flying and animals scattering. Mufasa paced at the cave entrance as everyone sat in the cave. Uru sat by her daughter in law. Trying her best to comfort the queen.

"Mufasa. Calm down. You're scaring Sarabi."

Mufasa stopped walking and closed his eyes before snapping them open. "Sarabi! Sarabi! Anyone worried about how I feel!"

"Mufasa!" Uru snarled.

Sarabi sobbed uncontrollably, slumping to the ground in a crying mess. Khairi looked from his daughter to the king with a snarl.

"You have no right!"

Mufasa rolled his eyes before growling. "I have every right!" before turning his gaze on his mate. "You better pray that your brat don't come looking like his father!"

With a lash of his tail the golden lion stormed out of the cave but not before shouting. "You will bare my cub next!"

Khairi, Naanda and Kamaria snarled at the retreating king.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author Note:Gary2000 and CSIMentalistTLK lover, I agree. Mufasa was a jerk. But it only gets worse. **_

Sarafina hid in the tall grasses of her childhood home. The dark cream lioness had her light green eyes locked on a old male antelope. Sarabi had slept in and had missed breakfast. So she went to hunt something for the queen. Sarafina was about to give chase when something golden stepped in her view. The dark cream lioness moved her eyes up to see Mufasa starring down at her.

"Mufasa..."

"You will address me as your highness!" the golden lion sneered.

Sarafina nodded, her ears flattened. "Your highness, what can I do for you?"

Mufasa smiled as he circled the slightly younger lioness. "Sarabi shouldn't have all the fun. Besides I need her to see how I feel."

Sarafina turned around with wide eyes. "You can't be serious? I would never do that to Sarabi! Fine another lioness!"

Mufasa laughed before growling. "To bad! I am king and I want you to bare my cub!"

Sarafina gasped and tried to run but Mufasa pounced sending Sarafina to the ground. The dark cream lioness sobbed as she felt her innocence scattered.

/

Sarabi woke up and seen she was alone in the cave. With a sigh the queen got up and headed for the entrance. Once outside she was expected to be greeted by her sister but instead she saw the creamy yellow lioness lying under a tree with Ahadi, Uru, Kamaria and their father sitting around. Curious filled her being caused her to decend down the rocky slope. Once she got close the group looked up with smiles.

"Sarabi, we have a new pride member." Kamaria beamed her red eyes bright.

Sarabi smiled before looking at the cub in her sister' s paws. The cub was pale tan with a dark brown stripe instead of a light brown one and it didn't have a hair tuff either. Her ears were slightly rimmed with dark brown ear rims and the cub had a sharp black outlander nose.

"Boy or girl?"

Naanda nuzzled the cub who blinked opened a pair of red eyes. "A girl."

"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

Naanda nuzzled her daughter again before looking at her sister. "Zira."

Khairi smiled at his granddaughter before looking at his oldest daughter. "Sarabi, have you seen Sarafina?"

Sarabi looked from her niece to her father and shook her head. "No. Why?"

Khairi sighed. "General Aberash is to return in three weeks."

Sarabi smiled brightly. "I'm sure Fina would be happy to here that."

The tannish beige lion nuzzled his daughters and niece before standing. "I have to meet Mufasa. When you see Sarafina tell her the good news."

The three lionesses nodded before watching Khairi walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:Gary2000, You could say that. CSIMentalistTLK lover, not exactly. They're related but not that way. **_

The sun had fallen and the moon rose aa dozens of stars scattered across the dark blue sky. Sarabi couldn't sleep so she sat at the edge of Pride Rock looking at the stars. Sarafina also have yet to come home and the queen decided to wait for her. Sarabi had gotten into a deep thought about her late mother when she saw something moving across the savannah. Sarabi's eyes brightened as she ran to greet her friend.

"Fina!"

But as the queen got closer her happy face fell. "Sarafina?"

The dark cream lioness looked up with tear stained fur. "Rabi, I'm so sorry!"

Sarabi looked mortified at her friend. "Sarafina, what happened?"

Sarafina slumped to the ground with a sob. "Mufasa rapped me!"

The dark beige lioness' orange eyes widen. Before they moved to the ground as she sighed and shook her head.

"He's hurting..."

Sarafina looked at her friend with wide light green eyes. "Sarabi..."

Sarabi raised her tail, a sign for her friend to stop. "I feel very betrayed and I don't agree what he has done. But Mufasa is hurting and there is nothing much we can do. He is the king."

Sarafina pinned her ears. She knew that her friend was right. The dark beige lioness smiled lightly.

"On a lighter note. My father said that your father should be here in three weeks."

Sarafina managed to smile lightly under the moon's white light.

/

Three weeks has passed and came. No sign of General Aberash. But Sarabi's pregnancy was starting to reach it's end as Sarafina started to show. No one knew who Sarafina's cub father was. All she said was that she was seduced by a rogue. Mufasa rolled his eyes and went about his day. Only one knew and Sarafina planned on it staying that way. Another few more weeks past and it was soon time for Sarabi to give birth. Everyone was sent out of the cave minus Uru as Rafiki helped with the birth.

"That cub better not look like Abasi!"

Naanda sneered at her brother in law. "Is that all you care about!?"

The golden lion glared at the creamy yellow lioness before continuing pacing. Naanda growled before looking at the two and a half cub between her paws.

"Yes, Zira?"

The pale tan lioness cub looked up with bright red eyes. "Is Auntie Sarabi going to be okay?"

Naanda nuzzled her daughter. "She'll be just fine."

As everyone looked towards the cave entrance Zazu flew over like his tail was on fire.

"Sire! I have spotted General Aberash!"

Mufasa groaned before looking at Khairi and his father. "Go greet our guest."

The two older lions shared a look before shaking their heads and headed for the plains with Zazu flying above.

Kamaria glared at her friend. "Mufasa! How could you speak to your father like that!"

The golden lion snorted, ignoring the golden tan lioness. Kamaria snarled as well as Naanda.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:Gary2000 and CSIMentalistTLK lover, I totally agree that Mufasa is terrible. But that is one of my theories on this story. **_

Mufasa followed his mother into the nursery cave. In the back laid Sarabi with her paws curled around something. Mufasa stopped in front of his mate with a snarl.

"Let me see!"

With a heavy sigh the queen opened her paws to reveal two cubs. Mufasa snarled at them before looking them over and sniffed them. One was male and female. The female was a yellow-beige with a hair tuff on her head. She had Sarabi's pink nose. The male had his mother's dark beige coat and her dark brown ear rims. What made the king growl was the male's nose. It was pink but it was the same angle that his mother, brother and uncle have. The sound of the growl caused the cubs to open their eyes. The female had bright orange eyes as the male had emerald green eyes.

"Blasphemy!" Mufasa snarled. "Get him out of here!"

"Mufasa!" Uru scold as Sarabi cried.

"I don't want that in my pride! Get rid of it or I will do it for you!"

The brownish lioness glared at her son. "What about the girl?"

The golden lion snorted before continuing out of the cave. "She can stay."

Uru watched her son leave in disgust before looking at her daughter in law. "What are my nephew and niece names?"

Sarabi sobbed as she looked at her cubs. "Tama after my mother and I like the name Sariel for the boy."

Uru nuzzled the cubs before standing. "I'll go get your family now."

Sarabi smiled lightly before looking at her cubs, one she will have to give away.

/

Kamaria left pride rock not long after Mufasa went in with Uru. The golden tan lioness was heated how the king talked to her and needed some air. Kamaria was headed for the water hole when she saw the old king and her uncle with two lions. After taking her feel Kamaria walked over and bowed.

Khairi chuckled lightly before looking at a large creamy peach furred lion with a blonde mane.

"General Aberash, you remember my neice Kamaria?"

Aberash nodded with a smile, his ocean blue eyes bright. "Yes I do. A few weeks older than Sarafina. Tell me, how's my daughter?"

"Expecting, sir."

Aberash sighed heavily before looking at the young dark orange furred lion by him. "This is Ijaro. He's leaning to be a general for the mountain kingdom."

Khairi looked from the two to his niece. "Would you mind taking Ijaro on a quick tour?"

Kamaria bowed her head. "It would be my honor, Uncle Khairi."

Kamaria smiled at the dark orange lion before walking away with Ijaro following. Khairi looked at Aberash with a slight smile.

"Shall we see your daughter?"

The creamy peach lion smiled and the three lions headed towards Pride Rock. Not aware of the drama that will break down when they get there.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:Yeah. It will be something like that. But with my twisting. Gary2000, I'm glad you liked it and yes it was helpful. I have an old OC that I'm gender switching for them. But it will work out. **_

Kamaria couldn't help the feelings she felt for the future general. He's very sweet and handsome. All the through the tour Ijaro kept her laughing.

"So, you're friends with the king and queen here?"

The golden tan lioness shook the thoughts away and looked at the black mane lion. "Well...more likely just the queen."

Ijaro looked at his new friend with confusion in his hazel eyes. Kamaria sighed heavily before continuing.

"King Mufasa changed. He's not who I once grew up with and looked up to. He's vail and cruel. Sarafina don't think anyone knows but I know that Mufasa rapped her and now she's carrying his cub. When it should be Sarabi give and take a few months."

Ijaro looked at the slightly younger lioness who had tears falling down her face from her beautiful red eyes. The dark orange lion reached over and nuzzled Kamaria.

"It will be alright. Don't cry. Now shall we go see the cub?"

Kamaria smiled lightly before nodding and returned the affection. Ijaro smiled nuzzled back before the two walked towards Pride Rock with their tails intertwine.

/

Back at Pride Rock all hell broke loose. Not only did Mufasa send little Sariel away but he also lifted Abasi and Taka's sentence.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sarabi's creamy yellow sister snarled.

Mufasa ignored her and cast his gaze on Sarabi who laid in the cave entrance with Sariel and Tama.

"The cub goes! End of discussion!"

Kamaria and Ijaro walked up the rocky steps to hear the king's last words. With a sigh she made up her mind. As painful as it was, she couldn't stay here. With Mufasa acting the way he is, she will one day do something she'll regret.

"I'll take the cub."

Khairi looked at his niece in shock. "But where you go?"

Kamaria sighed as tears began to form. "I don't know but I have to."

Khairi nodded in understanding before embracing his niece who was always like another daughter. Kamaria pulled away and looked at her cousin.

Sarabi smiled lightly before nuzzling the dark beige cub one last time. "Bye my little Sariel." then she looked up with teary orange eyes. "Please let him know I love him and I had no power over what happened."

Kamaria nodded and nuzzled her cousin before grabbing the cub and left. Ijaro gave the golden king a disgusted glare before following the retreating lioness. Once by her side, he spoke.

"I know a place where you can raise him. Also my a friend of mine just had a cub a few weeks back. I'm sure she wouldn't mind being a wet nurse."

Kamaria smiled grateful before nuzzling the lion. Ijaro smiled back before heading towards the western borders with Kamaria following.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:CSIMentalistTLK lover, yeah Mufasa is headed that way. With the way Mufasa is acting Kamaria was going to leave any way. Gary2000, I was trying to make it as long as possible. But I'm glad you liked it. By the way I do not own Kyrian and Amira. **_

A day and half journey from the Pride Lands is a small pride in the mountains. As the sun began to rise over the horizon spreading her golden rays, a golden furred lioness walked into a cave where she was greeted by a light cream lioness with bright green eyes.

"Morning Amira."

The golden lioness nuzzled the older lioness. "Morning mother. Did you sleep well?"

The light cream chuckled before replying. "Like a cub."

"Good morning your highness."

Amira moved her golden eyes from her mother to the back of the cave where a cloudy grey furred lioness laid. By her side was a two and half week old cloudy grey cub.

"Morning, Levi. How's Lucas?"

Levi smiled at the queen. "Good."

"Amira, dear. You still have not said when you will make me a grandmother."

The golden lioness groaned before turning to leave. "Mom!"

/

A dark beige lion walked the southern borders of his kingdom. The morning wind blew through his black mane as his chocolate brown eyes scanned the area. He was about to turn to return home he seen something in the distance. As he looked closer he saw it was one of his friends and future general, Ijaro. The mountain pride king roared and was answered with a roar. Once the dark orange lion got closer the king saw his friend wasn't alone. With a look of concern the dark beige lion walked over.

"Ijaro!"

The dark orange lion smiled before head bumping the dark beige lion. "Kyrian. This is Kamaria. She's from the Pride Lands and seek refuge."

Kyrian looked at the golden tan lioness and the dark beige cub in her muzzle. Ijaro noticed and spoke up.

"The king there sent the cub away. He was conceived by rape and he has his father's eyes."

"A bad reminder in some cases. But this is not that case." Kyrian sighed before nodding. "Of course you can stay. Follow us and I'll show you where you can stay. I'm sure you're exhausted."

Kamaria smiled lightly. "Very."

After picking up Sariel the golden tan lioness followed the two males.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:KleineEnte7, I'm glad you liked it. Gary2000, They will meet real soon. CSIMentalistTLK, That it seems. Enjoy chapter thirteen. **_

Amira walked through the grassy plains in search of her mate. Her mother is killing her about having cubs. The golden lioness shook her head and continued on her way. When the Mountain Pride queen reached the clear lake her golden eyes spotted something coming over a hill. As the figures got closer she seen it was her mate and their future general with a lioness. Concern filled her being before she ran towards the group.

"Kyrian! Ijaro!"

The lions looked up and seen the queen of the mountain pride. The dark beige lion smiled before nuzzling his mate with a purr.

"Amira, this is Kamaria and her adopted son Sariel."

The golden lioness looked from her mate to the golden tan lioness who had a small dark beige cub by her paws. She looked at Kamaria with a confused look.

"What happened to his parents? If you don't mind me asking?"

Kamaria sighed before shaking her head. "You should know why we are here. We are from the Pride Lands. Sariel is the son of the Pride Lands new queen and the king's uncle. He was conceived by rape and because Sariel has his father's eyes...Mufasa sent him away-"

Kamaria was cut off by the queen's roar. Amira took deep breaths before looking at the fussing cub in horror. She pinned her ears and purred.

"I'm sorry to wake him. It's just my father was in law was a tyrant king. I have a bad memory."

Kamaria nodded in understanding. "I have heard of the tyrant king Simba. How he tried to mate his own mother."

Amira growled slightly before smiling sweetly. "You should rest. My friend Levi just had a cub a few weeks ago. She'll look after Sariel while you rest."

Kamaria smiled lightly before bowing her head. "I'm honored your highness-"

Kyrain lifted his new member with a colorless paw. "Please just Amira and Kyrian will do."

Kamaria smiled before picking up Sariel but Ijaro beat her to it and was headed towards the caves. Kamaria smiled before looking back with a heavy sigh she turned and followed the others.

/

Rain poured down as thunder dawft the painful roars and screams from one of the caves scattered in the Pride Lands. Sarafina took deep breaths before she felt terrible pain rise again. She so badly wanted to roar curses to Mufasa but settled with doing it in her head. After screaming towards the heavens and hell the pain subsided. The dark cream lioness looked at her tail to see a lump of fur. She picked it up and placed it in her paws and bathed it.

"Well...I see you're boy."

"Sarafina?"

The dark cream lioness' ears flickered before she moved her light green eyes to the cave entrance. Where she saw the orange brown prince.

"Taka..."

The scarred lion walked in the cave and sat with a scrowl. "It's Scar."

Sarafina frowned before looking at her son. Scar looked down at his friend's paws.

"Mufasa's?"

The dark cream lioness snapped her head up with wide eyes. Scar rolled his green eyes with a wave of his paw.

"It does not matter how I know. But I can see that he has inherited some of my brother's traits."

Sarafina looked at the cub in her paws and seen her friend was right. Her son has light golden fur. His paws are colorless and he has his father's nose with her dark pink. His ears were rimmed black and his little tail was tipped blonde.

"What's my nephew's name?"

Sarafina sighed deeply. "I haven't put much thought into it."

Scar nodded. "Why not name him after your brother that Mufasa drowned."

Sarafina glared at the orange brown lion. "That was a accident!"

Scar snorted. "Accident my arse. Mufasa let Mheetu drowned. I was there...I was in shock to move till your dad and father came."

Sarafina pinned her ears and purred before nuzzling her friend. "It's not your fault. But I do like the name. So Mheetu it is."

Scar smiled lightly before standing. "I shall tell General Aberash about the turn of events."

The dark cream lioness smiled grateful before lying her head down by her sleeping cub. After watching her best friend leave she closed her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:Thanks for the reviews, KleineEnte7 and Gary2000. I don't have much to say right now. I'm pretty upset about something but enjoy the chapter. **_

Sarafina laid on a ledge by the water hole. Naanda and Sarabi were not far watching the cubs play. The dark cream lioness laid her head between her paws as her light golden son pounced on a surprised yellow-beige cub. Zira is four months, Tama is two and a half and Mheetu is a month and a half. The lionesses' attention was turned to a dark golden furred lioness.

"Morning girls." the dark golden lioness smiled, her sapphire blue eyes bright.

"Morning Tau." the mothers smiled as a three month old dark golden cub ran past.

Tau shook her head before joining her friends. The dark golden lioness turned her eyes towards the queen when she heard the dark beige lioness call her.

"Tojo is such a sweet boy."

Tau smiled at the queen, pleased by the component. But before the dark golden lioness could reply the lionesses heard the king's roar.

Sarabi sighed before stretching and jumped off her perch. "I have to go." the dark beige lioness looked at her sister. "Can you watch Tama for me?"

The creamy yellow lioness smiled and nodded before watching her sister head towards Pride Rock.

/

"Ready or not here I come!"

Lucas moved his hazel eyes from his colorless paw to the plains.

"You can hide from my eyes but not my nose!"

Lucas looked at bush with a smirk. With a small growl the cloudy grey cub pounced sending him and another rolling. When Lucas opened his eyes he frowned at the chocolate brown lion cub.

"Aww! I thought you were Sariel."

The chocolate brown cub rolled his light blue eyes before shoving the grey cub off him.

"Sorry Kyron."

The chocolate brown cub glared Lucas as a dark beige lion cub came running over.

"Did I win?"

Lucas quickly averted his gaze from the chocolate brown cub to the dark beige one.

"Yeah. Where did you go?"

The dark beige cub laughed, his green eyes shining. "That's for me to know and you find out."

Lucas glared as Kyron snickered. The dark beige cub had a smug smirk before running off with Lucas in pursuit. Kyron laughed before following his friends.

/

Kamaria sat by the water hole in the mountain pride. Her red eyes on the clear water, looking at her reflection.

"Kamaria!"

The golden tan lioness looked up and seen her mate walking over. Kamaria smiled before nuzzling the dark orange lion. Ijaro smiled before nuzzling back.

"Kyrain said you wanted to see me. Is everything alright?"

Kamaria smiled brightly. The brightest that Ijaro has seen and it's beautiful. He took a quick look at his mate. Her firm well built body was covered in golden tan fur. She had black ear rims and she had small fur sticking up on her head. Her red eyes were bright and stunning. Took his damn breath away. But now she had a glow to her.

"Ijaro!"

The dark orange lion shook his head before looking back at his mate. Kamaria smiled as she blushed.

"Ijaro...I'm pregnant."

The dark orange lion's ears flickered before his hazel eyes rolled behind his head as he fainted.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:CSIMentalistTLK lover, I'm glad you liked it. Can you guess who her cub will be? Gary2000, thanks and I thought a little humor was needed before more drama comes. **_

It's been a few weeks since Queen Sarabi announced that she was pregnant, again. The sun had just started to rise when Sarafina woke to her body feeling acheie and her dark cream fur felt calmly as she erupted her insides. A disgusted groan caused her ears to flicker before she casted her light green eyes towards the direction to see a orange brown lion. His black mane blew lightly in the breeze.

"I did not need to see that early in the morning."

"Shut up Scaaaar. I'm not in the mood."

The orange brown lion rolled his green eyes. Ignoring the mockery in the lioness' voice. "Do I care."

How did she ever mate with him? She figure that it was when Mheetu was born that she had fell for him. But this is not the same Taka. She sighed deeply before looking at her former lover.

"Scar I'm pregnant."

The lion's emerald green eyes widen before he snarled. "Are you sure it's mine and not Mufasa's?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "How dare you?! You know that Mufasa forced me! You were the last one I mated with!"

Scar growled before walking away. "Well regardless...I'm not the father. I don't want nothing to do with it. Bad enough I have Zira."

"Who you ignores!" she shouted, tears falling from her eyes and down her face.

After spending what felt like hours, crying. The dark cream lioness finally returned to be pounced on by a small pale tan cub.

"Fina!"

She laughed as the current queen and her sister walked down the rocky slope with Mheetu and Tama. Smiles on their faces. The creamy yellow lioness walked over and nuzzled the cub before nuzzling the lioness.

"You told him?"

She sat up and sighed. "I should of taken your advice Naanda. He disowned them..."

The dark beige furred lioness sighed before nuzzling her friend. "It's alright, Sarafina. We're here for you."

Sarafina smiled at her friends before looking at her slightly expanded stomach. She smiled at the thought of her cub. But none were aware of the changes that they will go through.

/

Ijaro and Kyrian were patrolling the borders when the dark beige king spoke.

"Have you and Kamaria thought of names?"

The dark orange lion sighed heavily before looking at his friend. "I don't know how much of a father I can be."

Kyrian looked at his friend with concern. "What do you mean?"

Ijaro took a deep breath before replying. "One I fainted. Two I always have gotten lost and was always manipulated by others. You and General Aberash helped me out of it. But what if my cub inherit my flaws?"

Kyrian gave his general a brotherly nuzzle. "Most of the best fathers faint. How do I know this? I don't. If it is true than what if I don't faint? But for now it's you that's going to be a father."

"Are you sure about that?"

The mountain king and his general turned to see the mountain queen. The golden lioness stood a few feet away with a grin. Kyrian's ears flickered as his tail sway side to side.

"What's going on?"

Amira smiled wider, showing her pearly whites as she slanted over to her mate with a purr. Once she got to his side she whispered in his ear.

"There's going to be a new addition to the family."

Kyrian gulped before turning to look at his mate with wide eyes. "You mean?"

Amira smiled and nodded. Kyrian felt sweat matt his fur before his eyes rolled behind his head and like his friend before him, he fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:CSIMentalistTLK lover, to Sarafina defense. She thought Taka/Scar was his old self. But in reality he's bi-polar. Gary2000, yeah he was a asshole. But like I said, he's bi-polar. So he has his perks. **_

A loud painful roar erupted through the plains of the peaceful Pride Lands. Alerting the waking animals as the sun began to rise against the morning red sky. At pride rock Mufasa stood at the peak as the sun began to shine, brightening his golden fur. His large ears flickered at the sound of paws approaching. He looked over his shoulder and seen his mother.

"Sarabi wish to see you now."

Mufasa beamed before rushing in the cave. In the back was Sarabi with Naanda on her side. Zira, Tama was with Sarafina and Mheetu. The creamy yellow lioness looked up and snarled at her brother in law. The golden king ignored her and focused on his mate.

"Well!"

Sarabi sighed before removing her paws. To reveal a small golden cub. He had dark brown rimmed ears and his mother's nose. Mufasa beamed with pride at the cub.

"Male or female?"

Sarabi smiled brightly as she nuzzled the cub between her paws. Who blinked it's eyes open to reveal bright orange orbs.

"Male. I was thinking about Tanabi or..."

Mufasa growled for Sarabi to be quiet. The golden lion sniffed the cub before looking at his mate.

"His name will be Simba."

The two sisters shared a disgusted look before looking back at the king. Naanda growled as she spat at him.

"You're naming my nephew after a tyrant that mated his own mother!"

Sarabi looked up with pleading eyes. "Please reconsider?"

Mufasa snarled. "No. The name stays. End of story!"

Mufasa went to turn away but Naanda stopped him with a snarl.

"You're not the Mufasa I remember!"

Mufasa stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes before looking at his sister in law. "No I'm not. Are you satisfied?"

Naanda sneered at the older lion. "No. Just disgusted to think I and Kamaria once looked up to you!"

Mufasa thought on the younger lioness' words before continuing out the cave to wait for Rafiki.

/

"Argghh! I'm going to rip your damn head off!"

Ijaro gulped as he sat outside the pride's birthing cave. His ears twitched at a soft chuckle. The dark orange lion moved his gaze from the cave entrance to the side to see the king's mother.

Ijaro bowed his head. "Lady Rena."

The dark beige lioness lifted the general's head with a colorless paw. "Please don't bow. I am not royalty anymore."

Ijaro smiled at the older lioness. "You're always royal."

"I have told her more than once."

The two looked and seen Kyrian with a heavy pregnant Amira. Rena rolled her pale blue eyes before looking at Ijaro.

"I'm sure Kamaria is alright. She been through worst."

At the thought of Mufasa, the dark orange lion snarled. "Tell me about it!"

"Ijaro."

Ijaro looked from the others to the birthing cave where the queen's light cream mother stood.

"You may go in now."

Ijaro rushed into the cave not a second later. Kamaria smiled at her mate as he approached. The golden tan lioness opened her paws to reveal a pale orange cub. His nose was black pridelander and small black fur was on his head as well as his ears.

"I haven't thought of male names. Since I was hoping for a girl."

Ijaro smiled before nuzzling his mate and son. "What did you come up with?"

Kamaria blushed as she pinned her ears. "I know that he will never rule but I really like the name Malka."

Ijaro smiled brightly. "Regardless if he will rule or not. He's royal in our eyes. He may not be a queen but to us he's a king."

Kamaria smiled as tears of joy fell down her face. "I have no words for what I feel right now."

Ijaro smiled before nuzzling the golden tan lioness. "I love you."

Kamaria nuzzled into the dark orange lion's black mane. "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:Gary2000, yeah Mufasa is messed up. I'm not sure if I should be sad or happy when he dies. CSIMentalistTLK lover, yeah she will be born in this chapter. **

Amira clawed the cave floor as terrible amount of pain shot through her body. Sweat matted her golden fur as her eyes were clenched shut.

"Come on, dear. One more push."

Amira growled before giving it her all. The lioness queen laid her head down as the pain subsided. Amira's mother, Faith smiled before giving her daughter the cub.

"Congratulations darling. She's healthy."

Amira lifted her head and bathed the cub. She smiled sweetly at her. "She's beautiful."

Faith smiled before nuzzling her granddaughter. "And unique."

The princess had pale cream fur and a cute black nose. Her paws were tipped with a light cream color. But what was unique was that the princess had a small black tuff on her head.

"I'll go get Kyrian."

Amira smiled lightly as she watched her mother leave. She took a glance at her daughter and seen she was nursing. So she laid her head and doze off for a bit.

"Amira."

The golden lioness blinked her golden eyes open and seen Kyrian looking at her. She smiled before looking at her side and gasped.

"Amira, what is it?"

Amira's ears flattened as she looked at her mate. "The cub was just here and now she's gone."

Kyrian's ears flickered before he looked around. His chocolate brown eyes landed on something at the base of his mate's tail. A amuse smile formed as he realized it was a cub.

"Found her."

Amira looked at her at tail and couldn't help but smile. "You little Loki."

Kyrian laughed before nuzzling the cub. "I think that is a perfect name."

"Can we come in?"

Amira looked from her mate and daughter to the cave entrance and smiled. "Of course."

Kamaria walked in with little Malka in her mouth. As a five month old Sariel tagged behind. The golden tan lioness sat her youngest down and nuzzled her friend before looking at the princess at the queen's side.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

Kyrian nuzzled his daughter before looking at his friend. "Loki. She played a trick on us earlier and it has a nice ring to it."

Kamaria smiled as Sariel looked at the small pale cream cub. Loki mewed before pawing at the older cub's nose.

Sariel giggled before looking at the adults. "I think she likes me."

The three adults laughed before watching the two cubs interact.

/

At pride rock, the stars shined brightly across the dark blue sky. Queen Sarabi couldn't fall back to sleep. She looked around the cave and noticed someone was missing. The dark beige lioness looked at her side and seen her son and daughter sound asleep. She glanced at Mufasa and he was snoring peacefully. Being careful not to wake her family the queen stood and headed out the cave. Once the queen got to the plains she followed the pained grunts to a cave by the water hole.

"Sarafina."

The dark cream lioness growled before roaring. Sarabi rushed into the cave to help but she was to late. Sarafina had birthed not one but two cubs. Sarafina blinked her light green eyes open and smiled lightly when she saw her best friend.

"Sarabi..."

The dark beige lioness smiled and nuzzled her friend before placing the cubs in their mother's paws.

"You have two healthy girls."

Sarafina bathed her cubs and smiled at them. The oldest was a preachy cream as the other was a light cream.

"They're beautiful Fina. What are you going to name them?"

Sarafina smiled at her daughters. "Nala and Naha."

Sarabi smiled brightly before nuzzling the cubs. "Gift and lovely. But next time remember that you have a friend. You don't have to go off alone."

Sarafina nuzzled her friend. "Thanks Sarabi."

Sarabi smiled before standing. "I wish I could stay longer. But Simba needs to be fed."

Sarafina nodded in understanding before watching her friend walk out of the cave. With a small sigh the dark cream lioness laid her head down and closed her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:KleineEnte7, CSIMentalistTLK lover and Gary2000, I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter. **_

After the births time seems to go by fast for the mothers. As the sun began to rise over the horizon Tama was rudely awakened by her little brother.

"Tama, wake up!"

The yellow beige cub groaned before putting a colorless paw over her face. The golden prince frowned before looking around for plan b. His orange eyes glistened when he saw the light golden cub curled up with his sister. With a smile Simba pranced over to his brother and shook him. The light golden cub jumped out of his sleep with wide ocean blue eyes. When he saw his brother smiling he growled.

"Simba! What the hell!"

Simba sighed as his dark brown rimmed ears pinned against his head. "Sorry Mheetu. I just wanted to play."

Mheetu sighed deeply as a small yawn was heard. The brothers looked and seen a pair of aquamarine eyes starring at them.

"I'll play with you. If you want?"

Simba beamed and nodded before running out of the cave with the preachy cream cub right behind him.

/

"Three! Two! One!"

Sariel removed his paws from his head and looked around. His dark brown rimmed ears flickered at the sound of giggling. With a smirk the dark beige cub sneaked up behind a bush. With a growl he pounced sending him and whoever rolling down a hill. Sariel opened his green eyes and smiled at the pale cream cub under him.

"Ha! Got you Loki!"

The princess rolled her pale blue eyes before shoving her friend off. After fixing her tuff, she glared at the older cub. Sariel smiled, he thought when his friend get mad it was adorable.

Loki pouted. "What's so funny! Why are you smiling?"

Sariel smiled his charming smile. "You're just adorably cute."

Loki blushed before growling and ran off. Sariel laughed before running off towards the caves.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note:CSIMentalistTLK lover and Gary2000, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it. **_

"Where can he be?"

Kamaria and Ijaro were in their cave wondering where their youngest son was. The golden tan lioness was a sobbing mess. Sariel sat in the corner of the cave with his head low and his ears pinned.

"I'm so sorry, mom and dad. I thought he was behind me."

The dark orange lion sighed before nuzzling the dark beige cub. "It wasn't your fault. Accidents happened." with a deep breath he looked at his mate. "I'm going to the Pride Lands and speak with Mufasa."

Kamaria gasped as her red eyes widen. "You don't think that he went that far do you?"

Ijaro sighed and shook his head. "I hope nothing. But I have to make sure, just in case."

Kamaria smiled lightly before watching her mate walk out of the cave. Sariel took a deep breath before running after his father.

"Dad, wait!"

Ijaro looked and smiled lightly. "Yes, Sariel?"

Sariel pawed with the dirt under his paws before looking up. "I want to come with you."

Ijaro sighed deeply before nuzzling the cub. "I need you to stay here and take care of your mother for me. Can you do that?"

Sariel's green eyes widen as he nodded. "Of course!"

Ijaro chuckled lightly and nuzzled his son before heading towards the Pride Lands.

/

Malka traveled through the tall blades of grass with sad, sorrow look.

_'Every time, I go out I always get lost'_

The pale orange cub was with his brother when he made a left instead of a right. Now he doesn't know where he's at. For the all the prince knew, he was walking for a day and a half. He's sleepy, hungry and wants his mommy. As he continued to walk the grass became shorter and richer. The sounds of cubs playing in the savannah could be heard. Malka jumped behind a rock when a light brown cub with brown eyes, came running by.

"Kula!"

The light brown cub stopped and looked to see a dull brown cub with brown eyes, running over. Malka couldn't stop looking at the light brown cub if his life deepened on it.

"Mother, was looking for us."

Kula sighed, "But I was about to play with Tama."

"Mommy's orders!"

Malka watched the cubs run off towards a large rock structure. The pale orange cub curled up in a ball, and cried himself to sleep.

/

Mufasa walked out of the cave and stretched before looking over his kingdom. His amber eyes caught something approaching pride rock in the distance. The king frowned when he seen it the pet of General Aberash. The golden lion growled before heading down the rocky slope, to meet the dark orange lion.

"What are you doing back in my kingdom?!"

Ijaro glared at the king before snarling. "My son is missing and I thought you could keep a look out."

Mufasa rolled his eyes before growling. "It's not my problem you can't keep up with your cub."

Ijaro's eyes widen before she growled. The sound of someone approaching caused the two to look towards the slope. To see Sarabi with General Aberash and General Khairi.

"What's going on?"

Mufasa sneered at the dark beige lioness. "None of your concern!"

Khairi snarled at the king before turning his attention to Ijaro. "General Ijaro, what brings you here?"

The dark orange lion glared at the king before looking at his mate's uncle. "Kamaria and my son has gone missing. Can you keep a look out?"

Sarabi nuzzled the dark orange lion in comfort. "I don't think your son would be here. But to make sure I'll keep a look out while on the hunt and my and General Aberash will search as well."

Ijaro smiled gratefully at the queen before bowing. "Thank you. I have to return now but please send word?"

Sarabi nodded before watching the dark orange lion head back towards the mountain pride. The dark beige lioness nodded to her father and Aberash. The two bowed before starting the search.

Mufasa rolled his amber eyes. "I don't understand the fuss. I'm sure he's alright."

Sarabi looked at her mate in disgust before sighing. "I hope so."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note:CSIMentalistTLK lover, they will find him. Gary2000, yeah Mufasa is a jerk but at the end of this. He gets what he deserves. **_

Malka woke to the feel of the sun shining down on his back. With a stretch and a small yawn, Malka headed out to the plains. He didn't know where he was going. He was following the smells of lions. He soon came apound a area where a pretty peachy cream cub had a golden cub pinned.

He walked over with a smile."Wow! A brave little girl! Ha! You don't have a chance against her!"

Simba glared at the new cub. Who do he think he is? "Nala and I are play fighting if you must know!"

Nala rolled her eyes. Her friend could be so rude.

Malka smiled at the pretty peachy cream cub. "Nala! What a beautiful name. I'm Malka."

Nala blushed as Simba turned his back and mumbled."Slimball!"

Malka looked and saw two hyenas by the pride's food. He turned towards Nala and smiled."Hold on a second."

Malka bolted towards the hyenas with a snarl, "What do you think you're doing! Stealing food from lions! Go away!"

Sarabi was resting with Naanda and Sarafina when they noticed the hyenas. With a growl, the three lionesses chased the fleabags away.

"Wow..." was all Nala could say as she smiled at Malka.

Simba just scoffed as his mom, aunt and Sarafina came back.

"That was very noble. What's your name?" Sarabi asked sweetly.

"Malka."

The lionesses gasped as Mufasa came running over."I heard roars, is everything alright?"

Sarafina nodded, "There was hyenas in the Pride Lands, trying to take our food, but this little guy alerted us."

"He only saved a couple of half eaten bones!" Simba growled lowly.

"Mufasa, this is Malka."

Mufasa glared down at the cub. He did not want to help the neighboring pride but he doesn't want another annoying cub in his pride, "I'm sure you miss your pride."

Malka smiled up at the Pride Lands' king gratefully.

"I'll send Zazu, to tell your parents the good news."

"So what's going to happened in the mean time?" Simba asked walking over to his parents.

"Malka's going to stay with us."

Simba's eyes widen, "But what if we never find his pride?"

Mufasa snorted and started to leave. Sarabi sighed before smiling at her son, "Then he'll stay with us forever."

Simba felt as a large elephant fell on his shoulders.

Sarabi nuzzled her son and continuing, "And you'll have a new brother."

_I don't want him to be my brother. He's a little show off. And one prince is enough for this pride. Thank the kings Mheetu don't want no part of the throne_, Simba growled softly as he watched Malka flirt with Nala. Before she walked away with Sarafina.

Malka ran over with a smiled on his face."Nala's with her mom. You want to play?"

Simba was about to growl when an idea hit him. He looked at the pale orange cub and and smiled."Sure. I'll show you my favorite hiding place."

Malka smiled as he followed Simba to some canyons."Great King Mufasa won't regret having me in his pride!"

"Mmhhmm..."

"Now he has two brave and strong sons!"

_Not for long_, Simba thought as he continued to walk through the canyons."Now I'm going to to hide and you come to find me."

Simba smiled once they got deep into the canyons.

"Ok...Simba..."

Simba smiled before running off towards the Pride Lands. He'll never find his way back, _now._

"Simba! SIMBA! Come out! Please!"

Simba smirked, _No way!_

"Simba...help me!"

Simba cringed as the scared voice reached his ears. Malka sounds like he's really in trouble. With a sigh he ran back towards the pale orange cub.

"Oh no! Dad asked me to look after him! If he got hurt, I'll be in be trouble for sure!"

When Simba reach Malka, he was shocked to see the cub unharmed...and crying?

"Hey I thought you were in real trouble with all that wailing! Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm really scared!"

Simba tilted his head, "Huh? Scared?"

"Everyone thinks I'm clever and brave. But I always gets lost. I lost my pride so many times and every time I get really scared. Then I thought I lost you as well."

Simba looked down feeling bad about his actions."Hey, Malka. I wouldn't leave you. I'll look after you. Promise."

Malka smiled lightly, "You're so nice, all of you. But I do miss my parents and brother."

"I understand, maybe dad got some news on your pride."

Malka and Simba headed out of the canyons towards the fields."So what's your brother like?" Simba asked.

"My brother's name is Sariel and he is awesome!"

Simba giggled and said, "My sister and brother are nice but anyonnying."

Malka laughed before frowning. "Now you know I'm not so brave."

Simba laughed lightly, "I thought you were brave. The way you shouted at those hyenas earlier."

The sound of creepy laughter made the cubs go stiff. Simba shared a scared look with Malka, "Is that still an option?"

"You're on your own now!" growled two hyenas.

Malka looked around and noticed a low stump."Simba this way!"

Simba didn't waste no time and followed his new friend through the plains and through a low tree stump.

"Ahh!"

The cubs looked over their shoulders and saw the hyenas stuck.

"Ha! Sometimes its not bad being little!" laughed Simba as he and Malka raced through the savannah towards Pride Rock.

/

The next morning Sarabi, Naanda, Sarafina, Nala, Simba and Malka sat under Pride Rock as Zazu flew over with Kamaria.

"Mommy!"

Kamaria smiled as she brung her cub close, "Hello little one. How many times have I told you to not run off?"

Malka smiled at his mother sheepishly, "A lot."

Kamaria looked at her family and friend, "Thank you for taking care of my son."

Sarabi dipped her head with a smile. "It was nothing. I'm sure you would do the same for me if it was my son or daughter."

Kamaria smiled lightly and nodded, "I wish I could stay longer..."

Sarabi smiled, "We understand"

"There's another little one that awaits." Naanda and Sarafina smiled lightly.

Simba and Nala walked over to Malka."It was nice to have you here, Malka." Nala smiled.

Simba nodded, "Yeah, come and visit us again soon."

Malka smiled at the two, "I will. But maybe it would be best if Zazu came and picked me up. I don't want to get lost again."

The three cubs laughed before the two Pride Lands' cub watched their new friend leave with his mother.


End file.
